


Just this once

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: Double dates were supposed to be fun, right?With a best friend that has decided to drag him down so they can fall together, and said best friend's devilishly mischievous partner, Saihara Shuuichi had to wonder if that really was the case.But then again... having such a lovely significant other there with him certainly made up for all the trouble.





	Just this once

**Author's Note:**

> ew how do i write summaries again

At first, Saihara really wasn’t sure what Amami was getting at - he’d never really been one to just get to the point, and more than often it wasn’t exactly obvious when he was asking for a favor.

This was one of those times.

He’d been hinting at something, that much Saihara could tell, but he was being _just_ vague enough for the point to fly right over his head. Not that he wasn’t used to this already, mind you, but the fact remained that Saihara Shuuichi didn’t exactly possess the best social skills - which, unfortunately, would have been a requirement for him to feel at home in these kinds of interactions.

It started out oh so simple…

“I heard that one new horror movie was finally released,” Amami mentioned as casually as possible, legs crossed as he leaned back in his seat. Saihara couldn’t help but pause.

“I thought you didn’t like horror movies.”

His tone was reserved and careful, as though the very idea of remembering something wrong made him feel a little nervous inside. Amami was fortunately experienced enough with Saihara’s usual anxious behavior, and carried on the conversation like normal.

“ _I_ don’t, but Kokichi does.”

Saihara could just barely recall Ouma pestering Amami to finally start using his first name, Amami giving in with barely any resistance, as usual.

Ouma pretty much had him wrapped around his finger.

“Are you thinking of watching it together, then?” Saihara turned back to his bag, having finished putting away all of the school supplies. One quick glance at Amami’s expression confirmed his answer, but also gave away the fact that there was more. Whether that was good or bad… Saihara couldn’t tell.

“…Yes, but…” Amami’s voice trailed off almost immediately, as though he was having trouble with his words, when he suddenly changed positions, leaning onto the desk with his elbow instead. “How about you and Kiibo come with? He’s interested in these kinds of things, isn’t he?”

Well, Amami wasn’t wrong - Kiibo had never failed to express his curiosity about human customs and the such.

Now, Saihara… He wasn’t exactly _terrified_ of horror movies per se, but he wasn’t quite the bravest person in the class either, and embarrassing himself in front of Ouma of all people so he could laugh and poke fun at him for at least a week straight wasn’t on his bucket list.

He hesitated just long enough for Amami to stop dancing around the topic.

“I just don’t want to be the only person scared out of my mind.”

Ah. That made sense… kind of.

“I… somehow doubt that you’d be the only person scared in a presumably packed movie theater.”

Amami blinked.

“Oh, we’re watching it at school. I have the key to the A/V room.”

_Of course you do._

Amami had to stifle a small laugh at his expression, the rest of the tension already fading from his posture.

“It’s not like that; Kokichi got us permission,” he hid a smile behind his hand. “You didn’t think I stole it, did you?”

Honestly, it wouldn’t have surprised him at this point. Amami was a pretty weird guy.

Nevertheless, Saihara gave him the most sincere apology he could muster, shyly hiding behind his hat in hopes that Amami wouldn’t tease him about it too much. Not that Amami was the type of guy to be too bothered by these things, so he probably didn’t mind.

“I suppose I could ask Kiibo about it…” Saihara half-mumbled once he finished apologising, adjusting his hat slightly. Amami responded with a hopeful and grateful smile.

“I’ll be counting on you, Saihara.”

* * *

 

It took him a full day to even bring it up with Kiibo, still a little nervous about the whole thing, but Kiibo being… well, Kiibo, he agreed quite enthusiastically. Any other time, it would’ve been endearing to see him so excited over something so small, but it wasn’t quite enough to get Saihara to look forward to the occasion all that much. And naturally, as soon as Ouma’s name was mentioned, Kiibo didn’t hesitate to voice his displeasure.

But hey, Amami did promise to ask Ouma to take his… _behavior_ down a notch. Which, knowing who was the one wearing the pants in the relationship, didn’t mean all that much, but Saihara tried his best to be hopeful.

Lo and behold, however, his hopes were not in vain.

A muffled, high-pitched shriek from Amami every once in a while was more than enough to divert Ouma’s attention from the other two, and as Amami covered his mouth tighter and tighter to prevent himself from humiliating himself even further, Ouma kept diligently poking his side to interrupt his borderline panic attacks with giggle fits instead. Each time, he was rewarded with a soft, playful bump to the head, Amami covering the lower half of his face with his free hand to hide his embarrassed blush.

Kiibo was quite obviously upset by their interruptions, going on a seemingly endless rant each and every time about how they should mind their manners, but all it took for Saihara to silence him was to subtly slip his hand into Kiibo’s.

The robot froze, slowly squeezing back, and Saihara let out a relieved sigh as he let his head rest on Kiibo’s shoulder. Affectionate acts were much easier to do when the other two people in the room were distracted with each other as well, and although his neck felt a little stiff each time he’d done this so far, it felt quite nice and intimate. The warmth Kiibo gave off as he overheated slightly in his flustered state was very pleasant as well, and it did ease Saihara’s heart a little about his own embarrassment.

He bit his lip, voice as low as a whisper.

“Relax.”

Kiibo gave a small nod, although neither of the pair seemed to be focusing on the movie anymore, choosing to concentrate on snuggling instead. With all the _violent screaming_ and whatnot in the background toned out, it was actually quite calming, to the point where Saihara found himself nearly dozing off, Kiibo awkwardly lifting his unoccupied hand to carefully pat his head.

The peaceful atmosphere only lasted until Ouma pushed a screeching Amami off his seat to start wrestling on the floor instead.

**Author's Note:**

> im still not using honorifics bc i cannot for the life of me remember who uses which ones


End file.
